¡Fue un accidente!
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OoC] [OC] [OS] Hay días excelente, otros muy buenos, otros buenos, otros regulares, otros malos pero otros que son atroz. Sakura internamente se preguntar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en este mundo tuvo justo que ser él? ¿Karma? No lo sé tienen que leer. El crédito de la imagen no es mía.


**[DDR]** SCC©Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¡Fue un accidente!**

Lo sabía, mi sexto sentido me lo decía, Sakura no te levantes hoy de la cama, pero...no, tenía que asistir a ese seminario justo el día de hoy…¡¿Esto es lo que llaman Karma o era algo más?! Ni idea. No puedo creerlo mi rostro este completamente rojo y …

—¿Sakura estás bien?

No podía creer que mi mejor amiga me haga esa clase de pregunta con esa expresión impregnada de compasión, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no reírse en mi cara, porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, es más toda la empresa lo sabía y todavía preguntaba si estaba bien.

¡¿Qué había pasado?! La peor vergüenza de mi vida. Eso había pasado, bueno reconozco que por naturaleza soy despistada, no es culpa suelo hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y mi nivel de concentración es dispersa. Es raro que un genio creativo sea ordenado, se apegue a reglas, procedimientos y esas cosas…¡¿Por qué estoy comentando eso?!...Así, porque justo hoy conocí al dueño, accionista, a uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Asia y tal vez del mundo, de la forma más vergonzosa posible.

Literalmente maldigo mi suerte y lloró, hablando metafóricamente, porque tengo la certeza que la multa que me pusieron por dormir en el seminario no es nada comparado con lo que «él» me va decir en la próxima reunión de gerentes que tendremos exactamente en una hora.

No puedo creer, tanto esfuerzos puesto en mis proyectos para ahora venir a echar todo por la borda, mientras dejo que Tomoyo haga su magia haber si así se me quitan estos nervios, mejor empiezo por el principio, esto sucedió exactamente hace una semana:

Soy estudiante del último semestre de Administración Portuaria, trabajo en un departamento de logística, lo mío son los barcos, el manejo de importaciones, exportaciones, todo lo que tiene que ver con puerto es lo que me gusta, eso viene de familia, mi padre de ascendencia japonesa era comerciante, después del accidente que tuvo que lo dejo lisiado de una pierna, esa es otra historia que no viene al caso, siempre le gusto el océano de ahí que compró un pequeño bote para mover especias y ciertos productos en menor escala de Japón a China, poco a poco ese comercio se convirtió en el negocio de la familia, creó una agencia de carga con varios amigos y después de varias décadas, la pequeña agencia de carga se convirtió en una línea naviera, crecí en ese ambiente y realmente me encantaba.

Mientras que las niñas de mi edad jugaba con muñecas, a la casita, a encontrar su príncipe azul y todo eso, yo jugaba con contenedores, buques, grúas a escalas, en fin todo el material que se usa en puerto, creo que también influyó ser la única chica de la familia, mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años de edad, casi no la recuerdo…¡¿Por qué les estoy contando esto?!...Así para justificar mi traslado a Hong Kong, en fin, mi padre a pesar de ser un genio para los negocios, no le gustaba dejarme con extraños, honestamente creo que le hizo mal estar pendiente de la crónica roja, eso pasó después de su accidente y cuando estuvo postrado por una cama casi por seis meses...¡¿por dónde iba?!...así éramos, mi padre, mi hermano Touya y yo, así que como era de esperar crecí en este ambiente donde era la niña de la casa, me mimaban y me cuidaban mucho, la ventaja de ser la menor hasta cierto punto.

Para mí, el negocio de la familia era un juego divertido, y claro al ser la única niña del lugar, a las personas no importaba el cargo que tenían dentro de nuestra empresa o fuera de está siempre me trataban como una verdadera princesa, recuerdo cuando llegaban los capitanes en esos inmenso barcos de carga, verlos atracar a puerto era todo un espectáculo y aquí entre nos hasta que bajaran la carga sea en contenedores o fuera de estos me daban unos regalos fabuloso…en fin, esto realmente me encantaba, creo que eso ya lo dije, así que sin necesidad de pedírmelo, estudie lo misma carrera que estudio mi hermano Touya, mi padre tenía el concepto de si tenemos un imperio hay que trabajarlo, nunca nos trató como los típicos niños ricos que tienen todo sin hacer nada, no, mi padre nos enseño desde pequeños el valor del dinero, si quería algo quería tenía que trabajar, las cosas me costaban lagrima, sudor y sangre, es verdad. Bueno no de esa forma tan dramática pero tenía que esforzarme, por eso aprendí a valorar lo que tengo y a saborear mis logros.

La competencia sana entre Touya y yo, trajo consecuencias positivas en mí, mi lema era «no hay nada que tú no puedas hacer que yo lo haga y tres veces mejor», claro que la frase a veces me costaba porque había cosas que sencillamente por ser mujer no podía hacer, en fin, al estudiar lo mismo que mi hermano gané un beca universitaria para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de Japón, la celebración por ese logro fue maravillosa, pero mi padre me dio un consejo que si quería empezar hacerme un nombre propio, es decir demostrar mis capacidades sin que se presuma que mis logros son producto de mi apellido y no por mí misma, debía salir del país.

Eso fue todo un reto para una niña que era hijita de papá, independizarme no fue nada fácil, acepté el reto de irme a vivir sola en un país desconocido, que tomé al azar y de ahí mi traslado a Hong Kong, siempre me ha gustado trabajar por lo que no fue problema empezar hacerlo en una pequeña agencia de carga local que después fue absorbida por las empresas Li, ellos son un imperio que tiene líneas navieras, constructoras de barcos, módulos de contenedores, se mueven a gran escala en el negocio de logística internacional a nivel de puertos, aeropuertos y terrestre, entonces como era de esperarse con la absorción de la empresa en la que laboraba se unificaron los departamentos, ahí conocí a Tomoyo Daidoji, quién era un as para las ventas, su creatividad era impresionante, también estaba el equipo Tri-Ladies, le puse así porque eran tres chicas de diferentes países: Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, las tres siempre andaba juntas y eran del departamento de compra, ellas eran un as a la hora de negociar con los proveedores, no importaba de qué país eran realmente los proveedores, ellas sabían aprovechar las mayores oportunidades para la empresa.

De ahí vengo yo, empecé como asistente de logística y en menos de dos años, desde que absorbieron a la empresa en que inicialmente empecé a trabajar, al mostrar mis capacidades me convertí en la segunda al mando del departamento, mi jefe directo es el señor Yue Tsukishiro, al inicio tenía algo de temor de tratarlo porque lo que tiene de apuesto, lo tiene de frío y cortante, realmente sus expresiones serias asuntan a cualquiera, pero todo eso es una fachada externa, el hombre es un genio para los negocios, y cuando digo que es un genio lo recalco porque realmente es un genio ya que no hay legislación, procesos aduaneros que no conozca de memoria y siempre está capacitándose, debo reconocer que si no estuviera casado, sería un hombre de mi interés porque su personalidad es similar a la de mi hermano Touya, pero también estoy consciente que nada bueno puede salir de involucrarse con los jefes, siempre hay una línea que no cruzo, de él he aprendido bastante cosas de mi aérea y debo reconocer que aparte de ser un completo caballero es un profesional en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora todo empezó esta semana, teníamos una capacitación externa fuera de las empresas Li, hoy era el cuarto día de mi capacitación, todo los departamentos fueron sometidos a una capacitación global y los teman iba desde la importancia de las herramientas al negociar con proveedores y clientes, servicios al cliente sobre todo la parte post-venta, de ahí cada departamento iba tener seminarios puntuales, que duraban uno o dos día, el primer día me encantó conocer temas de otros departamentos, el segundo día empezaron ya los seminarios especializados por aéreas, uno de ellos fue técnicas aduaneras y nomenclatura arancelaria, las más complejas que tomaron dos días cada uno en exponer el contenido y de ahí vino legislación aduanera, yo esperaba que el seminario lo diera mi apuesto e inteligente jefe, porque Yue se sabe el marco jurídico al revés y al derecho, no sé cómo lo hace pero no hay registro oficial que llegué a sus manos que él no me memorice mientras que yo tengo que ver mis archivos PDF porque siempre se me pasa por alto algo, pero mi jefe tuvo una calamidad domestica por así decirlo, su nena de tres años sufrió un pequeño accidente en la escuela y eso lo puso de cabeza, para él la familia tiene prioridad, esa es una de las cualidades que me gusta de mi jefe la familia va antes que el trabajo, bueno en resumen me encargó ver en su agenda, mi jefe ya me tenía confianza y eso me hacía feliz, en fin, escogí a uno de los mejores expositores de su lista y ahí empezó mi karma.

Clow Reed, un hombre que lo que tiene de apuesto y sabio lo hecha perder cuando habla, porque domina el aérea eso no se cuestiona pero su voz te arrulla, por Kami-sama cuando lo escuche hablar los primeros quince minutos y solo era la presentación del contenido que íbamos a revisar en esos dos día, literalmente hablando, me moría de sueño, ¡qué aburrido!, hablaba como pidiendo permiso a las palabras para usarlas, quería tener unos palitos chinos para ponerme en mis parpados y abrirlos, debo decir que no era la única que empezó a bostezar sin parar, la peor parte, al ser una mujer activa que está acostumbrada hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, es raro que pueda conciliar el sueño de buenas a primera, pero ahí estaba yo casi dormitando encima de la mesa, ni siquiera nos permitieron tener acceso a nuestras tables o notebooks, ni en la universidad había tenido tal clase de catedrático. Este hombre me mandaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tenía la sensación que me observaban pero el sueño podía más que mí, en fin, pude aguantar sin dormirme casi toda la mañana debo decir que literalmente corrí no a comer porque hasta el hambre del sueño que tenía se me había quitado, pero necesitaba urgente algo para despertarme, una colega que estaba igual que yo y era de una sucursal americana me recomendó tomar chocolate con coca cola, honestamente esa combinación me parecía atroz, no porque no la pudiera hacer sino que tenía la certeza que esa combinación me iba provocar una mortal ansiedad, así que nada mejor para despertarme según yo era tomar una bebida energizante, al menos eso pensé, necesitaba menos de la mitad para despertarme, estuve de suerte había V220, solo la tomo, literalmente hablando, cuando me quedo sin energías en el GYM por lo general la tomó cuando nos toca clase de spinning pero en modo escalando, en fin, según yo tenía el remedio para mi letargo, porque este hombre realmente me iba hacer dormir, no pensaba darle el gusto, no señor, fui al baño, me lave el rostro, me refresque con agua helada porque eso no era fría la parte atrás de la cabeza a la altura de la nuca, me pasaron el dato que así no me iba quedar dormida. Pues qué creen, nada de eso funciono, no solo me quede dormida por casi quince minutos sino que hice el papelón de mi vida.

¡Maldito catedrático! No tenía ni diez minutos de escuchar de nuevo su voz del ensueño, porque el sujeto realmente tenía una voz que arrulla, pero que sueño tan delicioso que tenía, nunca recuerdo mis sueños pero ese estaba divertido, iba algo así porque era algo loco, yo era una cazadora sexy, diestra y siniestra que se preparaba para invadir una madriguera, iba comer carne de conejo y carne de gato, no sé por qué gato pero ahí estaba yo con una mirada sádica y divertida, también vi unos ángeles de alas negros, eso fueron los primeros que cayeron en mi sueño, realmente era un sueño raro y divertido que tenía, de pronto escuche a lo lejos una voz fuerte, varonil, claro en mi sueño esa voz parecía venir del cielo y un aroma, debo decir que mis feromonas se volvieron locas, me encantó ese aroma que se filtro en mis sentidos, alguien me dijo:

—No se duerma…—La voz en mi cabeza se hacía más fuerte, eso era raro, mi hermoso sueño cambió, ahora parecía que estaba en un túnel, de pronto sentí un fuerte temblor. Por Kami-sama si algo le tengo temor son los desastres naturales, inmediatamente pensé en un terremoto porque mi mundo se derrumbo, cuando escuche la voz más fuerte que decía—: ¡Despierte!

Primero no era un grito sino un susurro por el lugar en qué estábamos, pero yo estaba dormida qué sabía.

Segundo no era un terremoto sino que una persona, no sabía quién era en ese momento, me había puesto su mano en mi hombro para moverme con suavidad, pero mi letargo era tal, que yo sentía otra cosa, realmente estaba dormida.

Tercero ante la insistencia del que tuvo el desatino de despertarme de mi maravilloso sueño cómo era de esperarse, me levante sobresaltada, él se asustó por mi grito, yo me asusté por despertarme de esa forma, me enrede con la silla, tropecé y caí encima de él, pero no esa caídas súper fashion que ponen en las películas donde las mujeres caen de una forma sensual y sexy. ¡NO!...Yo caí de lado encima de él, él amortiguo mi caída pero definitivamente él se llevó la peor parte de todo esto, porque por la forma y la fuerza con la que caí, le lastimé por completo su pierna izquierda como su entrepierna fuera del golpe que se dio en la cabeza al chocar contra el escritorio de atrás de él y la peor parte, si hay una peor parte de todo esto, yo estaba aterrada encima de él, pude ver como su expresión de desconcierto, pasar al más dolor puro.

Ese hombre, debo decir que en ese momento no me di cuenta pero si era muy lindo, eso no viene al caso, ese hombre se puso completamente rojo, no sé si de la furia, de la vergüenza o del dolor que estaba experimentando, creo que era lo último. Una persona en mi lugar, se hubiera puesto de pie, le ayudaría a levantarse y le daría una solemne disculpa, pero yo estaba aterrada, congelada, atemorizada y todas las palabras terminadas en «ada» encima de él, de no ser por dos colegas que me ayudaron a ponerme de pie mientras otros colegas ayudaron al hombre en cuestión, yo no me hubiera movido de mi lugar, entonces escuche la pregunta que termino por descolocar, cuando alguien, no sé quién preguntó en un tono serio pero alto:

—¿Señor Li se encuentra bien?

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?! Luego de todo lo que había pasado, en serio que hay personas que hacen preguntas estúpidas...Un momento…dijo Li, no era posible. ¿Acaso yo había agredido a uno de los dueños de las empresas Li? Tenía que haber un error, al menos eso pensé porque Li es un apellido muy común, pero entonces escuche a las personas del lugar atemorizadas prestándose ayudar, el hombre se puso de pie, hablo del que agredí sin querer, yo sabía que sentía dolor pero su mirada me estremeció por completo, ese hombre estaba furioso conmigo, que solo atiné a balbucear «Lo siento» en un tono entre cortado, creo que ni me escucho, porque ser irguió y salió de la sala de conferencia, a lo lejos escuchaba los murmullos, debo decir que estaba impactada, trastornada, asustada, de pronto uno de mis colegas comentó sin pensar, ya un poco más relajado pero sabía que le estaba costando contener las risas:

—De todas las personas en el mundo, Kinomoto—Su voz cada vez sonaba más divertida, yo solo pensaba que no dijera lo que estaba pensando, pero él lo ratificó al decir con saña y diversión—: Fuiste a caer encima de Li Xiaoláng.

No sé qué cara abre puesto, pero el personal empezó a reír, aliviando así la tensión del momento, mientras tanto yo solo pensaba con temor «_estoy frita_» ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! Hasta el profesor me miró con lastima, decidí salirme del seminario además ya me empezaba a dolor la cabeza, con temor traté de evadir encontrarme con él, lo último que quería era una multa por salirme del seminario pero no creía que ese día se pusiera peor, con un poco de suerte pude conseguir un taxi, suspiré aliviada al menos iba pasar el resto de lo tarde para calmarme, después pensaría cómo le iba a pedir disculpas al señor Li, porque después de todo fue una accidente. No creo que me vayan a despedir por eso.

Espero que ese tema traiga mayores consecuencias para mí. Internamente me di ánimo y luego al recordar la escena empecé a reír de una forma divertida, tengo efecto tardío para ciertas cosas y está fue una de esas, el chófer del taxi me miró con recelo por el retrovisor pero yo no paraba de reír, solo le dije entre risas que me ignore y que siguiera conduciendo, no quería pensar que algo más me iba pasar este día o al menos eso pensé, hasta que el taxi se detuvo al cambiar la luz del semáforo y entonces noté un auto de vidrios polarizados, se me hacía familiar pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto, lo vi ponerse a la par con el taxi que yo iba, realmente no le di importancia, hasta que bajaron el vidrio de la ventana que estaba paralela de la mía, para mi asombró el hombre al que la había caído encima estaba de forma diagonal hacia mí, realmente me quería morir y creo que hasta deje de respirar, literalmente hablando, porque él no solo me fulminó con la mirada sino que mostró una funda de hielo, esos en forma de cubitos que de paso son bonitos y me gusta…¡¿Qué diablos estoy comentando?!...No quise pensar en dónde se la estaba aplicando, aunque la respuesta era obvia, me parecía increíble pero realmente era él, rogué a todo los santos habidos y por haber que la luz del semáforo cambie, necesitaba salir de ese lugar más rápido que inmediatamente pero parecía que el universo estaba en mi contra porque no solo se demoró en cambiar la luz, sino que la intensidad de la mirada de ese hombre terminó por hacerme doler la cabeza en verdad.

No sabía lo qué había pasado, pero tengo la certeza que en mi vida pasada hice algo realmente malo, por qué ese hombre en frente de mí podría jurar que en su cabeza me maldecía hasta mis futuras vidas. Al llegar a mi pequeño departamento, hice una nota mental, a penas tuviera la oportunidad me iba disculpar con el señor Li, aunque esperaba realmente nunca en mi vida volverlo a ver, si en todo este tiempo nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona esperaba que siguiera así. ¡Qué ilusa! OH! Cruel destino...mejor dejo el drama. Eso paso aquel día.

* * *

Regresando al tiempo actual, ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa?, dos días después terminado los seminarios, mi jefe quién tuvo la delicadeza de no comentar el tema, mentalmente se lo agradecí, mi jefe era extremado discreto en ciertas cosas, pero no conté con que él nos comunicara en esos días el presidente de la empresa no solo se iba trasladar a nuestra sucursal sino que además el departamento de gerencia iba quedar en nuestro piso, y durante las siguientes semanas iba mantener una reunión a nivel gerencial con cada jefe de departamento, rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, debo decir que eso no me estaba funcionando, en resumen le pedía al cosmos que no me toque reunirme con él, pero…no, Yue tuvo que pedir sus vacaciones está vez, realmente maldecía mi suerte, tampoco conté que él me dijera en voz baja, mientras yo pensaba internamente que esa sonrisa no me gustaba en absoluto porque nada bueno podía traer esa sonrisa, dos años de trabajar con él y había aprendido a leer sus expresiones, él sabía algo que yo no, y eso no me gustaba:

—Quedas a cargo del departamento Sakura—No sé qué cara abre puesto, para que me diga—: Sé una profesional, lo que paso fue un accidente…mi cuñado lo sabe, ahora ve y en mi ausencia ponle al tanto de nuestros resultados mensuales. Pasa por alto su mal humor, él siempre anda mal humorado, ya es así desde que nació. ¡Te deseo suerte!

¡Maldición!...No sé qué clase de incentivo era ese, pero las palabras de Yue me estaban poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba, entonces caí en cuenta de algo...¿Cuñado? Eso no sabía, Yue y el señor Li eran parientes políticos. Creo que expresión me delató por completo porque él me recomendó que pase primero al tocador, que me calme para enfrentar al «enemigo y muera con honor» … En serio, Yue tiene que revisar sus frases de aliento. No podía creer que mi estoico jefe se estaba burlando de mí, esto ya es demasiado.

No era el único debo decir, porque desde aquel día noté ciertas miradas sobre mí, que no me gustaban para nada porque nunca he sido objeto de rumor pero con lo que paso...no sé, todo pasó tan rápido...en fin, no sé qué hizo Tomoyo, pero arregló mi cabello, me maquillo de forma natural, me puso perfume y me acompaño a la oficina del señor Li, realmente me sentía como caperucita que iba hacer devorada por el lobo feroz. Corrección, como un carnero a punto de ser sacrificado sin piedad alguna.

—Animo Sakurita, tú puedes.

Tan linda mi amiga, no sé qué vaya a pasar ni cara tendré pero tenía que armarme de valor, solo tenía que dar un disculpa y empezar con el tema laboral, entonces un clic se escuchó por ahí, ante mí, Eriol Hiragizawa, jefe del departamento financiero me tomaba una foto con una expresión tan divertida y antes que Tomoyo le reclamara por su osadía, él comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa de yo sé algo que tú no…odiaba mucho esas expresiones, sobre todo en él porque nada bueno podía pasar:

—Necesitaba un recuerdo ante la masacre…Kinomoto eres celebre por estos lares….

Hasta ahí llegaron mis fuerzas porque iba salir del lugar, corrección iba a dar vuelta y escaparme de esa reunión, pero no conté con que la puerta se abriera abruptamente sobresaltándonos a todos y para nuestra sorpresa, corrección para mi sorpresa, el mismo lobo feroz se presentó en persona, quiero decir Li Xiaoláng, estaba de frente ante nosotros, debo decir que me quede en blanco.

OMG! En ese momento quería a mi daddy (así le digo a mi amado padre) necesitaba incluso hasta mi hermano...ellos podrían con este lobo, pero cómo iba terminar ese encuentro ni yo mismo lo sé, pero si sobrevivo les contaré.

**«Fin»**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.- Hi! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja …pagaría por ver su cara algo así O.O … WTFH? ¡¿Qué clase de OS es este?! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja pero me pasó ayer, solo que le agregue algunas cosas más para poner el drama de por medio. ¡¿Qué tal me quedo?! ¡¿Quieren continuación?!

Sorry! Por no actualizar la semana pasada dentro de mi horario pero estuve enferma y ahora estoy laborando, pero está semana nos han mandado a varios seminarios y este de legislación aduanera está re-aburrido que me paso algo similar, para evitar dormir me compre una bebida energizarte pero me quede dormida y un colega de otro departamento por despertarme le caí encima. Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Pobrecito, creo que lo deje lisiado porque no lo vi hoy en el seminario Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja lo bueno que es colega y no jefe sino estaría frita, pero creo que con lo que paso ya me conocen todos en la empresa que trabajo. Diablos! Culpa del catedrático que tiene una voz que arrulla.

2.- En estos días me pongo al día con las actualizaciones, porque estos seminarios han sido una mega-tortura al estilo EVIL y realmente es dificil no terminar en los brazos de Morfeo. En fin, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[Nota] Espero actualizar Crónicas de un no muerto y el extra de Relatos Íntimos antes de retomar el orden de mis actualizaciones. Tks!


End file.
